VA: Romitri One Shot
by Mrs.BelikovGrey
Summary: It's the Rose's and Dimitri's last night at the Palace before Lissa, who now is the queen of the Moroi community, goes away for college. They will give up to their most basic instincts and have a passionate, loving night.


_**LAST NIGHT IN THE PALACE**_

I have lit up some candles throughout the entire place, changed my guardian outfit to sexy lengerie. I even put some make up on; it's been so long since the last time I actually sat down and get all made up for someone.

Tonight is our last night here in the palace. Dimitri's and mine.

He is Christian's guardian now and I am Lissa's.

And as their guardians, we cannot leave their side and that means that now that they are both going separate ways for college, Dimitri and I will also be apart. It breaks my heart because I feel as if I just got him back from all the shitty things we've been through this last year but I know this is the way that things are meant to be and most importantly, this is the way I want them to be because there isn't any other job in the world that I would ever want more than being Lissa's guardian.

Besides, I know that being away from each other will only make our love stronger.

Lissa told Christian to give Dimitri the "night off". She did the same with me. I don't wanna know what Lissa has prepared for her last night here with Christian and I rather not think about it; experiencing sex with him through the bond I had with her it's one of the things I don't have to deal with anymore and the only reason why I'm thankful the bond faded.

So, here I am, in our suite. Waiting for my russian, sexy, brave and beloved man.

Our bedroom here in the palace housing it's quite enormous compared to our bedrooms back in St. Vlad.

It's all in gold, red, white colors. With a huge, comfie, ideal-for-sex bed.

I take one last look at myself in the mirror. I hope he likes this short lavender see-thru babydoll. It's a present from Lissa. I like it very much, it's a quite innocent, girly color; the kind of color I don't often wear.

It's kinda cute, in a very sexy way of course. Boobs poppin', ass showin'… He will like it. I leave my hair down because I know how much he likes that. I'm blushed of anticipation.

- Rose!

Oh, my! He's here. I leave the bedroom to find a surprised Dimitri in the living room of our suite.

- Hey there, cowboy. - I say flirtatiously.

- Rose? What's this all about? - he asks curious, pointing the candles and flowers. There is a little humor is his voice though.

- Well, you know, it's our last night here and I thought we could make something special out of it. - I say shyly playing with the lace trim of my sheer babydoll.

That's odd; I never get shy with him. It might be the fact that we're standing here, talking about it instead of doing it. We're both pretty driven when it comes to sex. We don't really sit down and discuss the details, we just go at it.

- Did you? - his beautiful lips curve into a sexy, malicious half smile.

And, Oh Lord, that look. That sinful and wonderful look. He's gathering ideas of whatever he will do to me. He's gonna kill me of desire before he even touches me. I love this side of him and I love the fact that I'm the only one who gets to see it. He's mine, only mine.

- Indeed, comrade. - I try to ease the suddenly breathe-taking ambient between us. The air feels thicker.

- Do you… like my outfit? - I murmur tantalizingly, striking little poses giving him a full view of my body.

He starts walking towards me very slow and cautiously like a delicate but ferocious feline. He's dark eyes narrow and I just can't tell what he's thinking. Something that will drive me crazy, I'm sure.

- Oh, I like it very much, Roza. You look breathe-taking. - when he reaches me, he doesn't touch me, he only touches the fabric.

- Oh. Hang on. - I'm suddenly reminded of the tiny remote control in my hand.

I press a button and a sexy, lounge kinda like melody starts embracing us.

He freezes.

I look at him as if I was saying: "Now it's when we're supposed to dance."

- Oh, Rose, I haven't danced in such a long time…- Dimitri's eyes widen, alarmed.

I grab his hand and pull him closer.

- Hush… It's okay, big boy. Doesn't have that much science… - I put my index finger on his lips to silence him. He gives me a shy little smile.

I put my arms around his neck while he places his hands right were my column meets my coccyx… a little lower, actually.

We start moving to the sexy beat. And, hell yeah, guardian Belikov can move. We both smile.

I change Christina Aguilera's words a little.

"All strings attached, I want your body and your heart…" I whisper in his ear.

Suddenly, he turns me around, gets behind me, grabbing my waist, "putting my back into a slow grind". I can feel his erection against my ass while dancing like this. He kisses my neck, nibbles my ear lobe; I can feel his breathing getting heavy against my skin. I turn my head to the side so his lips can find mine. His mouth fiercely assaults mine, I moan against his lips, grasping for air.

We don't stop our dance. Dimitri presses my body against his and now his hands go below my waist.  
I almost scream when I feel his hand beneath my very provocative lace panties, reaching my clitoris. Damn. I can't breathe.

I do the same with him. My hand makes its way down his pants behind me and caresses him.

- Roza… - he whispers in my ear.

I moan loudly, I can't hold this in… it's too much… I need it…

He turns me around again and this time is it.

He carries me and sits me in a table right next to the bedroom door.

I take his black jacket and white shirt off. He rips my panties off while I undo his zipper and pull his pants and boxers down, freeing his erection.

I lick my lips in response to that. I want him in my mouth.

- Not now. I want to be inside you now, Rose. - he murmurs tangling his fingers in my hair.

Before I can protest, he's inside me.

I'm vaguely conscious of the new music playing. "Loving me 4 me" slow, sexy, heavenly. Quite suitable.

- Wrap your legs around my waist. - my sexy mentor is back for a second when he says that.

Dimitri grabs my legs taking them a bit higher making me lean back a bit. Then he grabs my hips and starts moving tortuously slow.  
Holy fuck. This is so fucking good.

This is the first time we make love like this. I always wondered how would it be to have sex on a table. With him, it's perfect. And sexy as hell.

My hips would go frenetic if he didn't keep me still. I watch his abs tensing every time he goes in and out and it's driving crazy.

- Hmmm… - I bite my lip trying not to scream.

My nails scratching his back. Dimitri grunts from the deepest of his throat and I'm done. We both are.

We lose it all over each other. He penetrates me ruthlessly, taking me to the edge as he always does.

I come, screaming, in a quivering and glorious orgasm at the same time as he does. He holds me tight in his arms as I materialize back in Earth. His forehead against mine.

- Look at me, Rose. - his voice all deep and sexy. I do so and I can see in his sincere eyes how much he loves me.

I place my hands on his perfect ass and push him inside me again. Once, twice… three more times. So much pleasure is still hard to take in.

Dimitri irrigates kisses all over my face.

- Oh, Roza. My sweet Roza. - he says lacking of breath. - I love you, Rose. I love you so much.

- I love you too, Dimitri. More than my own life. - I place my hands on his chest; I can feel his heartbeat.

He looks at me and his eyes are filled with tenderness and adoration. We just stay like this; staring at each other's eyes. That's all we need to do to communicate; we know each other so well and fit so perfectly, we don't really need words to express what we feel.

- I'm not done with you yet. - he smirks at me after a while.

- I was afraid you wouldn't say that.

We both laugh. He's still inside me.

- I'm gonna miss you, Rose, but we will meet whenever Lissa and Christian do. It will be okay. - he delicately caresses my cheek.

- Please don't talk about them while we're still like this. - I say disgusted.

He laughs and it's such a charming noise.

- Just take me to bed, Guardian Belikov - I say innocently.

- Lucky you, Guardian Hathaway, I am taking petitions tonight.

He winks at me and a moment later we're lost in each other all over again. This is gonna be a long and perfect night.


End file.
